Untitled
by YoutubeAnime
Summary: I don't really know what this story is going to be, but I'm going to see how this turns out and see if it's good or bad
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr"Feliciano was in the tomato box, curled in a small ball; crying with dozens of tears running down his cheeks. Another fight with Romano that caused him to run to the comfort of nobody but himself. He tries to calm down and slow his breathing so he would stop crying. He starts to hear footsteps heading towards his direction. could it be Romano? Feliciano wipes his eyes frantically, removing his tears to his sleeve. "Hello?" It wasn't Romano, an unfamiliar voice starts coming closer. Feliciano stays as quiet as he can to not get noticed, then again a tomato box in the middle of the forest isn't exactly normal. The lid opens and Feliciano jumps and screams begging for life as the tall blonde haired man he knocked over gets the lid off himself. Feliciano's eyes still puffy, but still crying out of fear, and still begging for his life as the blonde picks him up by the collar. He could tell this might not be good for him, all he wanted now was his older brother./p  
p dir="ltr"*Time skip* br / Months after Ludwig found Feliciano and befriended Kiku, one could say they were pretty close for how recent they met. Feliciano and Romano made up and went back to being the adorable Italian brothers, even if Romano didn't care for Ludwig much. But other than that everything seemed perfectly fine given their circumstances. Little did they nor the world know how this would change them or history./p 


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing the end of November, and it was snowing. The first snow of winter. Ludwig simply wanted to stay inside and read, as did Kiku. Feliciano however wants nothing more than to make a day he would never forget. He wasn't sure why but he felt that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. So he wanted to have an amazing day (while it lasted). "Doitsu, let's get out of the house, it's so beautiful out with all the snow!" Feliciano says with his curl turning into a heart. "There isn't much we can do in the snow, and besides I'm almost finished with this book. What do you think Kiku?" Ludwig said glancing from his book, he was reading "War and peace". The Japanese man look up from his manga and looked out the window at the snow that laid over the beautiful city. "It wouldn't hurt to go out for a while I suppose." Feliciano went basically bouncing off the wall with joy over the fact he was going to spend some time with his friends. But he was also hoping to become more than friend with one of them. True Ludwig was kind of scary and intimidating but he was extremely sweet and kind as well. After they have some time together Feliciano's wish would come true. But he needs the right time, for just him and Ludwig.  
They start to leave the front door all bundled up with jackets, mittens, boots, and hats. They decide to walk to the park and take the long way home to grab a hot chocolate on the way back. The walk to the park wasn't that far but it was beautiful with the fallen snow covering the rows if giant trees. At one point they crossed the bridge that led directly to the park with a stream running under it. They stop to look at the almost completely frozen stream as only a sliver of about an inch of water still running down the flow of the stream. Snow gathered in Ludwig hair, Feliciano noticed Ludwig's cheeks getting red from the cold and giggled. "What's so damn funny?" Asked the tall German shivering depite being completely covered with warmth. "Nothing, it's just that your cheeks look like my brother's when he's angry." Feliciano said as he chuckled. Kiku grew a small smile as he shipped it from the first day he met them. They built a snowman with long stick arms and a short nose, also with a smile made of rocks. "Ve, he's almost perfect just one more thing." Feliciano unraveled his scarf and put it around the snowman. "What should we name him?" The Italian asked. "We shouldn't name it, it's just going to melt anyway." Scowled Ludwig. "Why shouldn't we name it, we made him, so why not name him as well?" Kiku stated. Ludwig sighed as Feliciano hugged Kiku. "Fine, what do you think a fitting name would be?" Ludwig said with a tone of defeat.


End file.
